


73. "take mine."

by georgiehensley



Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [10]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: john forgets to take his jacket when he steps outside during the afterparty. luckily, jake has his, and lets john borrow it.john has some Feelings about this.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/John Mulaney
Series: 100 ways to say "i love you" [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	73. "take mine."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i wrote this last month, bc i had been needing to get some jake/john fic written following the sack lunch bunch special, and jake's appearance on john's latest snl episode is the catalyst that led to me finally doing that. i meant to post it, even saved it as a draft on ao3, but they only save drafts for 30 days and i forgot to post it in time. whoopsies. 
> 
> thankfully they re-aired john's episode and in catching jake's cameo again, i'm finally posting this. yay!

the late february (early march now) air was chilly against john's skin as he stood in the alleyway next to the club. it was unusually warm for such a time of year, not as unbearably freezing as it usually was. still, john could feel goosebumps rising on his arms, exposed from the short sleeves of his t-shirt. he forgot to grab his jacket on the way out.

not that he was leaving. jake had only asked if he'd wanted to head out for some fresh air. he must have sensed john's discomfort; the younger man had never been much of a social butterfly, and being around so much alcohol was triggering for him. so even if john was barely able to hear what he said over the loud, thumping music, having to read his lips just to make out the words " _ out _ " and " _ with me _ " (not that john had any other reason to be staring at jake's lips), he agreed, and now found himself regretting his decision as he shivered in that cool late-winter air.

"you okay?" jake asks, and yes,  _ that _ john could hear, even though his ears were ringing so loudly he could barely hear himself think.

"kinda cold," john says as he rubs his arms with his hands in an attempt to get warm. "i left my jacket inside."

"here, take mine," jake says, because of  _ course  _ he remembered to take his.

john opens his mouth to protest but isn't able to get a word in, because then jake's in his personal space, draping his jacket over john's skinny shoulders and flooding john's senses with the scent of his cologne and-- it's been a long time since john got high, and he doesn't want to do it again, but  _ god _ , could he get high off of this rich, warm, woodsy scent that surrounds jake.

he lifts his gaze at the sound of jake's laughter, and oh, john hadn't even realized his gaze fell to the other man's lips again. damn his instincts.

"what?" he asks, a little dazed.

"nothing," jake says. "you're cute."

john's heart flutters. he's got this thing about compliments. he likes hearing them. he doesn't have an ego to boost, he just likes the kindness. likes the reassurance that people still like him. that he's not just some skinny tall guy from chicago who makes people laugh sometimes.

no, now he's a  _ cute _ skinny tall guy from chicago--

at least, according to jake gyllenhaal.

a man who's far out of john's league, who's so much more talented, and handsome, and nice--

and yet, he likes john.

he thinks he's  _ cute _ .

"oh," john says, finally, because he realizes that he was so lost in his own thoughts that a deafening silence had fallen over them. jake's still in his personal space. his hands are still on the lapels of his own jacket. his eyes… they're pointed downward, right at--

oh. _ oh. _

"sorry," jake says suddenly, shaking his head, starting to back away. "i might have miscalculated there. i thought i was getting some signals, but you probably don't… probably aren't--"

"no," john says, reaching towards jake. he wraps a hand around his forearm, makes him still.  _ don't go _ , he wants to say.  _ stay with me. like me _ .

instead, he says, "i am. i mean, i like… both."

"oh," jake says in response.

john takes a deep breath. "i like  _ you _ ."

jake cracks a smile. "oh, really?" he takes a few steps forward, back into john's personal space.

"yes," john says. "you're so gorgeous and talented and hot and  _ fuck _ , i'm too sober for this--"

jake laughs again, and john finds the sound oddly comforting. "it's okay. we can skip all the talking for now, if you want."

"you mean…" john says. his gaze flickers to jake's lips, again.

"i'd really like to kiss you," jake says, his voice lower, rougher. "may i?"

john's breath hitches. he can't even get the words out, so instead, he just nods.

and then jake's kissing him and it feels like heaven.

well, maybe not, john wouldn't know what  _ heaven _ feels like, but--it's the best kiss he's had in a long time. it's the first kiss he's had with a  _ guy  _ in a long time, not since his college days, or that one time pete got high and kissed him to "make sure" he wasn't gay.

this is way better than  _ that _ .

the brush of stubble against his skin as jake tilts his head, deepening the kiss, makes john's toes curl in his shoes. the hand he places against john's jaw is soft and warm, the hands of an actor.

an actor who knows how to kiss, who's kissed both women  _ and _ men onscreen, for all the world to see.

john doesn't want the world to see this. or maybe he does, they  _ are _ outside - but he couldn't care less about them. he's lost in his own little world here, in the arms of this ridiculously gorgeous man, who likes him.

the funny twink from chicago. 

how did he ever get so lucky?

suddenly, john finds himself shivering again, and as his hands rest against jake's waist, he realizes why.

in the heat of their kiss, the jacket fell off his shoulders.

embarrassed, he pulls back, bending to pick it up off the ground and hand it back to the other man. again, jake laughs.

"thanks," he says.

"you wanna head back inside?" john asks.

"sure," jake replies. "but just for you to go grab your jacket. and then maybe we could hang out someplace quieter? at your place, or mine?"

"yeah," john says, his cheeks flushing despite the cool air that surrounds them. "i'd like that."


End file.
